Ask The Akatsuki
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Bored? Well, so are the members of the Akatsuki. With nothing else to do around the cave, no missions or whatever, they've taken to answering questions! Random and wild, review with your questions and we will answer them! A MIGHTEH FUN TIME! w00t!
1. Chapter 1

ASK THE AKATSUKI!

This story is where you shall ask the Akatsuki –all of them, alive AND dead…poor kakuzu, hidan and sasori-kun! - (sobs in corner)

Er…ANYWAYS! SO YES! REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS AND WE SHALL ANSWER THEM!

Leader: To the best of our ability anyways…

Blue: Yea….whatever…

Deidara: THIS'LL BE FUN, UN!

Tobi: YES! DEIDARA-SENPAI!

Deidara: Oh dear lord…

Itachi: --;;;;; Er….I'm leaving

Sasori –I'm dead-

Kakuzu: $$ MONEYYY!!!

Hidan: WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE? THIS IS FUCKING RETARDED! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS SHIT!

Me: -Hidan is still rambling in the corner- er…okay BYE!

Review with questions!!!!!!!! Please?

-Will hand out virtual coooookkkkkiiiieesssssss!-


	2. Welcome Back!

WELCOME BACK TO ASK THE AKATSUKIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We have a few questions here, not that many, but we shall answer them anyways!

Thanks to our loverly reviewers who gave me questions!!

Hey all you dead people- what's it like being dead?-

Sasori- I can play with my puppets more? Oh dear lord, Deidara doesn't bug me anymore….Itachi doesn't "hn" me anymore…I rather like it.

Deidara- I bugged you?! –Big chibi eyes-

Sasori- Shut up, stupid

Me- AWW!! I LOVE YOU DEI-KUN! (By the way Deidara and Tobi ARE MINE!) –Snatches-

Deidara- HELP ME SASORI DANNA!

-Mwuahahahahahahaha-

Itachi: ; hn

Hidan- IM CLOSER TO GOD! –Stabs self with scythe-

Kakuzu- T-T I MISS MY MONEY!

Me – hands him a big bag of cash-

Kakuzu- 3 YAY!

I like explosives-

Deidara- O-M-G! ME TOO!

BOOM! EXPLOSIONS TOTALLY RULE!! RIGHT NARUTARD CHAN!

Me- TOTALLY, UN! –High five-

Rest of the Akatsuki- Er…..alrighty then

I wanna know what type of girls they all like :) (assuming they like girls...or...humans :))

Deidara- I LOVE NARUTARDCHAN!

Me- I LOVE DEI-KUN: Glomp:

Tobi- NARUTARD-CHAN IS MINE!

Me- : happy:

Hidan –even though they're dead- I like girls who like god, who won't mind getting stabbed once in a while, who, erm….are immortal, will WORSHIP ME…..that's not too much to ask, right?

Me- Er…sure, righty-o hidan

Itachi: hn

Me- DAMNIT! ANSWER STUPID!

Itachi- FINE! God (Hidan- YEA GOD!)

Erm….a girl…who killed her clan, made her little brother really angsty and emo, is not prettier then me…..can do PERCEFT MANICURES OR DIE….and, hm…..will desert their village and not expect me to actually love them. .

Me- O.o NEXT!

Sasori- I wanna puppet…or someone I can make INTO a puppet

Me- No way. NEXT

Orochimaru- Snakes

Me- YOU DON'T COUNT!

Oro- TT

Blue- I don't know what gender I am….either way Ill be in a yaoi or Yuri pairing. So I guess it doesn't matter. --

Kakuzu- I ONLY LOVE MONEYYYYY!!!!! $-$

Leader- Erm….no one?

Me- TT WHY LEADER WHY?!

Zetsu- Maybe a nice….birch…NO! Sakura tree….all pink and tasty- I MEAN PRETTY!

Kisame- A MERMAID! Like me- she's part human and part fishie! –goes back to playing with a finding nemo plushie-

Me- Ya'll are weird ass mo'fos'.

All- :D

Do you get free cookies in Akatsuki?

Deidara- COOKIES!

Tobi- COOKIES?! WHERE?! COOKIES!

Itachi- Oh lord…you HAD to get them started on cookies……:heavy sigh:

Hidan- I don't care for cookies

Leader- smacks hidan- Yes we get free cookies! I make them!

My fave flavour is FUDGE!

Me- Is that a cookie flavour?

Leader- whimpers- SHUDDUP!

Deidara- I like….sprinkles!

Itachi- O-o Plain….chocolate with sprinkles! OMG! MY FAVE EVER!

Me- smacks Tobi- STOP IT!

Itachi poofs back into Tobi- Darn…..how did you know?

Me- Just did. XDD

Itachi (real one) hmm…Okay really like white chocolate macadamia!

Does Deidara blow up all the decorated cookies?

Deidara- YEA! DER DER DER! I BLOW UP EVERYTHINGGGG!!!!!!!!!

-Laughs manically-

What about cake and ice cream...

Itachi- DON'T GET ME STARTED ON ICE CREAM! –Foams at mouth-

Me- smacks Itachi- GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!

What are Itachi's favorites?

Itachi- Neapolitan –

You get vanilla and CHOCOLATE and the other flavour. -

Sorry, I love Itachi..

Itachi- THANKS!...I don't love you

He is way cool. Hey!

Itachi- Yup…….

Has Sasuke ever tried to steal cookies?

Sasuke- NO! –tries to make off with the cookies-

Itachi- FOOLISH BROTHER! YOU LACK…..MY AWESOME NINJA SKILLZ!

Sasuke- SHUDDUP! –Bites cookie-

both start fighting-

Me- QUIET!!!

Tobi –hugs Deidara- Deidara-kun….I'm scared!

Or what about stealing ice cream or cake?

Me- Sasuke does it ALL the time…we get no peace!

Deidara and Tobi- YEA! HE STEALS ALL THE ICE CREAMAND CAKE!

Hidan- TT He messed up my birthday party……-sniffles-

Does he only want to kill Itachi 'cause he's jealous?

Me- yup….

Everyone else- totally…..(un)

Itachi- HE LACKS HATRED! …and waffle crisps

Sasuke- MESA NOT JEALOUS!

Me- what are you now, jar-jar binks? Stupid ass….

Sasuke—I HEARD THAT!

Me- I HOPE SO YOU GOD DAMN MUTHER FUCKING CHICKEN BOY!

Hidan- I'm in love…

Tobi and Deidara- MINE!!! (glomps me) OH and kills…hidan…kinda Stupid immortal jerk……

There's no way that'll happen, Itachi will so kick his .

Itachi- Dammmnnnnn straight! .

Hiya Akatsuki!

Everyone- Hi……

Tobi- HIYA BACK!!!!!

Me- ;

Itachi- HN…..

Okay I have some questions, hehe Crazy Grin

Kakuzu- YAY! ANOTHER CRAZY MO'FO!

Blue- I'm surrounded by idiots

Leader- You're telling me…..

Tobi- HEY! TT

Okay I love all of you

Everyone- YAY!

Except Hidan and Kakuzu, both of you annoy me for some reason.

Hidan and Kakuzu- TT

J/K J/K (Both- : D)

but seriously what's up with the ongoing rambles and money obsessions.

Hidan- I'm annoying…OKAY?!!! Gosh…

Kakuzu- (obsessing over money) did you say something?

Okay Tobi, are you or are you not Obito!! I love you -Glomps-,

Tobi- I cannot divulge that info at this time (shifty eyes) Yes….-- Don't tell no one! . 

Here take some lollipops, i have in every assorted flavors, -turns to

other members- want any??

Tobi- O-M-! LOLIPOPS! (grabs all of them)

Leader- I want one!

Tobi- (snarls and steals lollipops away)

Leader- Okay… I DON'T want one.

Me- O-o Okkkkkkk then….. . 

Itachi…- I wanted one….TT

Dei-chan, you look like a girl and look like Ino, what do you have to say about that, are you made or annoyed they drew you like that??

Deidara- IM NOT INO NOW LETS LEAVE IT AT THAT! –fumes angrily-

Besides I'm not a girl…TT IM MAD!

Me- Huggles him-

Everyone-minus Itachi and hidan- AWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Love your explosions

Deidara- YAYYY!!!!!

ME TOO! O-M-G You probably knew that though. XDDD

Ita-kun, your smexy lol,

Itachi- I KNEW IT! PAY UP!

Me- Damn it…loss fifty bucks

Tobi- I KNEWS YOU WERE SMEXY 'TACHI-KUN! (glomps him)

Itachi- DAMN IT Tobi! OFF!

Me- Where's Zetsu been through all this?

Zetsu appears

Zetsu- Eating…

Us- OH…alrighty then

Anyway what do you say to all the yaoi fangirls out there that have paired you of with some of the other male members and male cast of Naruto, even your brother??

Itachi- I'm in yaoi pairings? OO

Me- (smacks him) DER STUPID! (shows him –drools- pictures of ItachiXMale Yaoi pictures) SEE?!

Itachi- is dead-

-Is alive-

Itachi- It's…Its….ITS HOT!

-Everyone dies- Itachi- OMG DO YOU SEE HOW SEXY I AM?!!!  
Me- I knew it would be all about him….-sighs-

Itachi- Sure some of it is WOAH but everything else…hell, just look at me:D

Erm…on thing though…..ItachiXSasuke is weird…BUT HOT!

Kisame- Why am I here?

Me- OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Kisame- Auditioning for Jaws….

Everyone- anime sweat drop-

Itachi- Well….make it not tooo hardcore. .

Sasuke- NEVER! NO MORE ITAXSASU! STRIKE! BAD! BAD! BA-

Me- Kills him

Shuddup DAMNIT!

Hidan- 3

Also why did you kill your clan, I found it kool and awesome you did that!!

Itachi- I know… I'm cool like that

Oh wait! –Ahem- I did it…to measure my potential…and make my brother uber angsty enough so that he would have to try an kill Naruto…even though I had no idea who Naruto was…I was just an ass like that.

Kisame- I'll say

Itachi- D MANGEKYU SHARINGAN!

Kisame- ouch……

Saso-kun, why did you die!

Sasori- I've been dead,,,sorry for not talking.

I died because PINK BITCH KILLED ME! GRR!!!!!!!!

TT!!!!!!!

Your puppets were wicked!

Sasori- YUP! Wic-ked!

Can I get my sister turned into one??

Sasori- O.o Depends….maybe…ok sure…

Leader and unknown member, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!! 0. o

Leader- Im some random freaky dude

Blue- Im also a Random freaky…chick/dude thing.

Both- - REAL specific huh?

For the other members I like all you to so tell me who you hate?

Kisame- GAI!

Itachi- My. Brother…and you…and everyone else. :D

Tobi- NO ONES! I LOVE ALL!

Deidara- … that idiot

Zetsu- PLANT MURDERERS!!! –Cowers behind Itachi-

Sasori- PINK BITCH! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Leader- Everyone….

Blue- No comment…-twitches-

Hidan- Satan! And everyone

Kakuzu- (is admiring his money) did you say something?

This is for everyone, I love hina paired with Ita-kun, and saso-kun, and alot other crack parings but whose your favorite Kunoichi?

Kisame- Kunoichi? What's that a type of fish?

Itachi- Hinata CHAN! Or Sakura chan….: O I DON'T KNO! –I kinda do support ItachiXsakura-

Tobi- NARUTARD-CHAN!

Deidara- NO! NARUTARD-CHAN IS MINE!!

Zetsu- Erm…er…gee….. I. doesn't…know Ino-chan…she likes plants….. 3

Sasori- NOT PINK BITCH!

Leader- Probably….hm…No one?

Blue- Am I a boy or girl…you tell me then I'll tell you….

Hidan- UH…….uh……Narutard-chan…she curses a lot. : P

Kakuzu- MONEY! Sorry did you say something?

Me- THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!!!!!


	3. MORE QUESTIONS!

Disclaimer:

Naruto's not mine! But I DO own Itachi's embarrassing and drunken moments!!

OH and WEED X!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q: Dei, is it fun exploding stuff? Isn't it gross having mouths on your hands? O-O You are so cute!

Deidara- O-M-G!!! THANK YOU! IT IS FUN!!

Ew…sometimes! They like to….explore places….I feel so dirty! –shudders-

Nah, Its fun…kinda. .

Q: Itachi, it's a pity you're evil. Don't you ever miss your dead and undead family? Don't you ever feel guilty for wiping out your clan? What will you do to Sasuke now that he's in Akatsuki? Do you hate him? When will you kill him? Is it fun being evil? Have you ever thought of being on the good side? Do you say anything besides: hn? Talk more!

Itachi: A pity?! I think not! . -huffs-

NEVER!!!!!! THEY ALWAYS tested ME! BAD!!!!!!!!! D-

Sasuke…is in Akatsuki? FER REAL?! NO WAY! KILL HIM!!!! MURTHER!!!!!!

DIEE!!!! –pulls out kitchen knife and charges an invisible Sasuke- HELL YA I HATE THE LITTLE EMO DORK!!!!!

I SHALL MURTHER (murder) HIM!!!!

Omg, its SOOOO much fun being evil! You can attack everyone, and never get caught!!!! –Squuees- IM SO BAD!!!

Being…good?! –dies- HELL NAH!

Do I say anything other than HN…HN

Talk more…-says deadpan- Talk…

Q: Kisame, what the heck's up with the "gill" thing? (Those marks under

Your eyes) are they REAL gills? O-O

Kisame- IM A FUCKING SHARK! DUH THEY ARE REAL!!! TT

Me- (pats Kisame's shoulder) He's sensitive about that kinda stuff. .

Q: Tobi, what up with the mask? Come on, take it off! OHMYGOD. You really

Are Obito, are you? Tobi, what up with the mask? The mask, only right eye, I get it now!

WHYAREYOUEVIL?! gaspgasp ICANTBELIEVEYOU

pointsfingeratTobi/Obito ¦ EVIL! (Or is it just me?)

Tobi: ER……Uhm……--

(runs away)

Me: GREAT! YOU SCARED HIM!!! GOSH! (Napoleon dynamite voice)

(drags Tobi back over)

Me: ANSWER THE NICE PERSON"S QUESTION!

Tobi: OK! GOSH!

OK…….My mask? I LIKE IT! (huggles his mask)

Take it off?! NO! IM SENSITIVE ABOUT MY LOOKS! . Ok fine….(takes it off)

HA! IM REALLY HARRY POTTER! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT HUH?!!

Me: Tobi…you are SO stupid…

Zetsu: OMG! HARRY POTTER! (glomps Tobi to death, hereby scarring him for life)

Tobi: OO No really…YEA! Im Obito-kun….you found my secret! (does overly dramatic fainting)

OKAY! (gets up) You're kinda slow…one eye…..I'm mysterious…I have bolts….TOBI-Obito! C'MON! Get it people!!

I'm evil….cause its fun! (joins Itachi in laughing like a maniacal idiot)

Me: ;;; ALRIGHTY THEN!!

Tobi: We are done now. :D

Bluehairedperson, are you a girl? Cos you have a flower thingy in your hair? OKAYE. Maybe yeh don't know yehself. But it'll be nice to know. Do you do anything else besides being in Akatsuki? Or are you just plain lazy? Aren't you angry that Masashi Kishimoto sensei didn't show you (yet) in the manga?

Blue- chan: I THINK I'ma girl…I DUNNO! TT

ITS SO GOT-DANG FRUSTRATING!!!! DX

Do I do anything else? ….there's stuff to do outside the Akatsuki? I did…not…know…that…….hmm……..

YEA! IM ANGRY! Stupid Masashi Kishimoto not putting me in the anime or manga yet…stupid..(Rambles on about him angrily)

Zetsu, what the HELL is about the Venus flytrap? But I think you're

Cool. Sort of. How do ya eat with that FREAKING flytrap around you?

Zetsu: THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT?!!! TT

IM COOL?! YEA!!!! (Dances around giddily)

Sort of?! (big chibi eyes) Not…totally? TT

How do I eat? …Open my mouth…stuff human in….swallow.

Hidan, I'm sorry about your death although I really dont know how you look like (I dont know yeh Chinese name) How is like being buried, oh I dont know, ten feet under soil?

Hidan: Whatever…….

It sucks being buried…..I can't sacrifice anything!!! TT GOD MUST HATE ME!!!

Me: Er…aren't you dead, therefore closer to god, ya fuck-head?

Hidan: I LUB YOU! And god too…mostly god

Me: (punches him and he goes flying)

Kakuzu, (OH SHINEY COINS) nice money reached hand to touch money.

Come on now, I wont steal them :D

Kakuzu: MY MONEY!!!!!! $$

MINE! NOT YOURS! MINE! NO TOUCHY! –snatches money from your hands and growls- NOOOOOO TOUCHY!!! -D

Orochimaru, I dont understand¦ aren't you still alive? Or are you dead? I thought you were still in Akatsuki! So Sasuke ISNT in Akatsuki then, cos you aren't? ¦ Eh. TT I confused.

Oro: I THINK Im still alive...Kishimoto is annoying us fans until he says if Kabuto idiot revived me or not! GOSH! SERIOUSLY DUDE!

I'm not in Akatsuki….got out a long time ago! Where have YOU been?

Sasuke isn't. No….

Me: I get confused easily too…it's all good in the hood (Me- I DID not just say that)

SASORI, I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU. I THINK YOURE THE CUTEST IN AKATSUKI!

Although Dei's okay. (Cept his mouth hands) I LOVE YOUR PUPPETS. I

THINK THEYRE COOL. (WAY COOL.) Will you take me as your girlfriend?

: P (I claim him! snatch-) Why doesn't anyone like Sasori? I think

He's cute:D Will you turn me into your humanish puppet? I hate that

pink too Great minds think alike. Accept me! Pwese.

Comeoncomeone would ya accept me if I kill that for ya? ;)

Sasori: Omg, I am loved…. 3 3 3 HAPPEHHH:D :D :D :D :D

IM THE….CUTEST!!!!! OMG! (takes the 'Oscar' and beings to give speech)

YOU LOVE ME! YOU REALLY LO-

Me: GET ON WITH IT!!!

Sasori: Sheesh…uptight to a dead guy

Me: GRR! YOU LITTLE FUCKER!

Hidan: 3

Me: SHUT UP HIDAN!

Tobi: Im scared!!! .

Sasori: SHUT UP! ….this is MAH show:D

Deidara is….fine…his hands….they scare me!! .

Will I take you as my girlfriend…ah…no.

In the honor of fandom and fanfics and fanart, I cannot. . Maybe later though. ;) Heh heh heh!

YOU CLAIM ME! (OMG I HASH BEEN CLAIMED!)

No one….likes me?! (turns emo) NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT

Me: (huggles Sasori) Its okay……

Sasori: (Im good now) Will you voluntarily do it? (You: HELL YA!) Alrighty then!!!

PINK BITCH! GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! HATE THAT MO'FOOO!!!!!!!!! DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (chases Invisible Sakura with a chainsaw…..ala Texas Chainsaw Massacre…-)

YUP! GMTA! …will I accept you if you kill her….hmmm….maybe. :P

Me: MORE QUESTI-ONIES!

Tobi-kun, your still one of my favorites in Akatsuki #3 to be exact

hehe ., what would you like to do if given the chance?? -Glomps- I dare

you to spray weed killer on Zetsu :), I'll give you candy.

Tobi: #3?!!! WHO'S NUMBAH 1!?!!

TT TT ….I always thought I was…special…..-starts bawling-

Me: -huggles Tobi- ITS OKAY MY Tobi-kun!

Tobi: -sniffles- Im...Okay. 3

What would I do given the chance? Hmm….

I would….GO DISCO DANCING!

-Starts to dance-

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T! –Stops the c.d. player that has somehow miraculously appeared and started to play "STAYING ALIVE"-

Tobi: -huffs- Fine then! .

Tobi: I HAFF BE GLOMPED!

Me: TT I thought you loved me?

Tobi: I DO!!! –Kills me with multiple glomps-

Me: OKAY! OKAY! IM LOVED, I GET IT!

Tobi: Spray…weed killer? –Laughs evilly- Never thought of that!

-grabs WEED X (I don't think that is a brand, so its okay. .) –

Tobi: -screams- TIME TA KILL ZETSU!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! –Runs around chasing a Zetsu that is screaming like a girly girl-

Zetsu: NARUTARD-CHAN!!!! CALL HIM OFF! CALL HIM OFF!!!! TT

Me: OKAY! –Grabs Tobi by his collar just as he's running past- STOP!

Tobi: -errggg- OKAY!

Tobi: GIMME MAH CANDEH NOW!!!!

-Grabs your candy- YEA!!!!

All of the Akatsuki: O.o

Ita-kun how do you get your hair that nice? What's the most embarrassing, thing that happened to you?? Your totally better then Sasuke, you don't have the weird hair style, how did he get it?

Itachi: Hmm….my secret….is PANTENE! (me: Is that how you spell it? If so….Pantene©)

LATHER, RINSE, REPEAT!!! . That simple……..very good hair care products…..:P

Itachi: Most embarrassing thing?

Erm…..heh heh…umm….one day…I..Uh….hmm….okay!

One day… I was tired and fell asleep….and I woke up.

I didn't know…but…Deidara and…gr….TOBI had the bright Idea to put makeup and my face and curl my hair and put it into ponytails….

We…went on a raid…the next day…IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING! I LOOKED LIKE A GIRL! . The makeup was…PINK TOO! My gosh, I just about died, the people I killed practically DIED laughing. I was sooo embarrassed.

Me: That's…interesting. –Tries to stifle my laughter-

Itachi: My hair is TOTALLY better than Sasuke-dorks!

How did he get it? I don't know….gel and lots of hairspray? He just weird! .

Leader and unknown member, thanks for the answer, we all learned allot

NOT. But really who do you think you are give us some clues?? I'll give you candy -waving bags of expensive candy- .

Leader and Blue: WE don't know who we are!!! We CAN'T give you answers!! TT

Its kinda sad….. .

It sucks to….

Leader: I'm probably a punk-ass. LOL! Its either tattoos or piercings on the bottom of my face...so yea...im a punk ass!

Me: O.o LOL! OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAH!

Leader: SHUDDUP! .

Blue: I'm probably a girl, c'mon. I mean, c'mon! A white...what is it a Daisy? Do Guys wear Daisies in their LONG blue hair?

Me: Maybe if they're gay?

Blue: Okay, Im either a girly girl or a gay man. -

Kakuzu, give all your money to charity XD, bad people can't have money

-sadistic smile-

Kakuzu; HOW COULD YOU MENTION SUCH AN EVIL THING!!!!

CHARITY?! WHAT HAS CHARITY EVER DONE FOR ME?!

Except take free money that could go to me! THAT is EEVVIILL!!

Im bad…..GOOD! -D

Ita-kun, saso-kun and Tobi-chan I love you!! -glomps them- Your mine 4

ever and ever -big chibi eyes- right?! Hehe .V

Itachi: ……..no

Tobi: I'M NARUTARD-CHAN'S!!!!

But…you love me…

Me: GRR!! MINE! –Snatches Tobi away from evil pack of fangirls-

Tobi: NOPE! Guess not. V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All: Can you tell me where you buy your nail polish? They are supercool!

I like them

Leader: Uh…. ; No one? Konoha…lets just say that. :P

Deidara: I get mine from…..this cute little salon that I…er…blew up. -

Tobi: 99 cent store!

Itachi:/ Er… I jack mine from Kisame….who jacks it from leader? O.o

Zetsu: Some random beauty store…….I don't know what it's called.

Hidan: GOOODDD!!!! Me: O.o Righty then!

Blue: the salon, its expensive but lasts longer then Mr. 99 cents up there

Sasori: Walgreen's© Its cheap

Kakuzu: I jack mine from the others…You think I'm gonna pay for it? …idiot

Kisame: Hmm…-thinks- I think its called leader…

Leader: YOURE THE ONE WHOSE BEEN STEALING IT FROM ME?!!

Kisame: V OOPS! IM OUTTA HERE!

Itachi-kun: My sister actually fits your description of the girl you like except for the killing the whole clan thingy. Try all of the elders and those bitchy other members that she hates or just don't like! She turn our little brother (the one next to her) her personal slave! And can do PERFECT MANICURE EVEN WITH HER LEFT HAND! So my question is can you plz, pretty plz take her? TT

Itachi: SOUNDS PERFECT! MINE!

-glomps your sister-

You don't want her? –Laughs evilly- MINE! –wraps her up in a thick rope with a ski mask over her head and tosses her in the back of a car, Mob-style-

Itachi: -says in thick Italian accent- She's-a mine-a now!

Akatsuki: O.o

Me: That was...uber weird…..

Deidara: You like explosive right? I'm selling nuclear bomb now. Wanna buy one? I give you 20 discount

Deidara: Nuclear bomb, eh? Hmm….SURE!

20 discount?! YAY! IM SPECIAL!

Leader: Special…special ed…hehe

Sasori: Why don't you wear make up like Kankuro?

Sasori: ….ew…no way.

It won't look good on me! –strikes body-building pose- Im too sexy to hide my face in purple crayon© !

Hidan: Can you tell me what exactly your religion is? I love GOD

Also one of my friends fits your description of the girl you like. Even the being immortal part. Just don't let Oro about it! You know how obsess he is with immortality. Take her also Plz TT

Hidan: …I…don't…know….

All I know is its Jashin? That right? Im kinda in the dark myself. .

Me: Stupid…

Hidan: DON'T CALL ME STUPID!

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE FUCKER!

Hidan: 3

Me: --v –heavy sigh-

Hidan: Fits it to a t?!

I'LL TAKE HER! –cash register dings- SWEET!

Oro: Did someone say immortality? MINE!

Me: -hits him on his head- SHUDDAP STUPID!

Hidan: I love her now! –huggles your friend-

Kakuzu: Hey I'm investing on a new business venture, wanna join?

They're be lots of MONEY!

Kakuzu: MONEY?! $.$ SURE!

Leader: Why are your eyes so big on the anime? And where and when did

you learn to bake cookie?

Leader: Because I have big eyes.

Me: -points to him- Smartass

Leader- HEARD THAT!

Leader: Cookies? OH! I went to pastry school!

Me: -tries to imagine leader in a pink and froofy apron with a floral pattern-

O-M-G! –starts bursting out into laughter-

Leader: SHE'S SO MEAN!

Me: Aww….you know I love you! 3

Leader: YAY!

Everyone else: O.oV

Blue: Why is your name Blue? Are you that stupid Steve's dog?

Blue: I have blue hair? And...,...noo...

Tobi: Who do you love most, your Deidara-sempai or Narutard-chan?

Tobi: Ummm...er...eeee...I DONT KNOW!

Me and Deidara: He loves equal!!

Zetsu: What exactly do you do? Are you a botanist or something? I love

Trees and Flowers except grass!

Zetsu: No...Im just a man-eating plant. . Hey...I like grass!

Kisame: Do you eat sashimi and sushi?

Kisame: EAT MOMMY?! NO WAY!!! THAT'S LIKE…CANNIBALISM OF THE FISH KIND!

-Starts crying-

Itachi: AWWWW…you hurt his feelings! .

Me: You're such a meanie!!!

You: TT

-Here cookies. I bake them my self. I kinda good at baking! And also,

heres some cake and icecream and candies 2!- Enjoy

Everyone: YAY!!!!

-takes and devours all the cookies, ice cream, cake and candies-

Us: ARIGATOU! .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

! How come Itachi hates everyone, including me?

Me: Itachi is like that

Itachi: I'm like that…lol

I could make

his favorite kind of cookies for him!!

Itachi: Hm….that MIGHT work…NOT! –ish smug-

NOO!! I wonder. Here's another

question for the akatsuki.

Has Itachi ever gotten drunk?

Deidara: O-M-G! YES! Boy loves his sake…-coughalcoholiccough-

Me: -smacks- HE'S NOT AN ALCHOLIC! He just likes to drink….V

What happened then?

Itachi: DON'T TELL HER!

Me: -tries to stifle laughter-

Kisame: Hehe, I remember THAT particular incident!! Mwuahahahaha!

Deidara: OKAY! I'll tell you!

Itachi: NOOO!!! –Tackles Deidara-

Deidara: OOF! –falls to the ground with Itachi on top of him-

Me: OH! YAOI MOMENT! –grabs digital camera and starts taking pictures-

Itachi: SHUT UP! And Deidara…-glares at him- IF YOU TELL HER YOURE DEAD!

Deidara: OWIE! OKAY! OKAY!

Itachi: Hmmf….-gets off of Deidara and leaves-

Deidara: -looks around paranoid- (whispers) ishegone?

Me: -looks around- yup!

Deidara: Mwauhahahaha! Okay….I'll tell you.

One day –looks around to see if Itachi is near him- we went to a bar. –giggles giddily- and we gave Itachi some sake, -giggles- he thought it was water! He drank ALL of it, and he got SOOO drunk. –laughs-

THEN…he looked over at me and Tobi and started dancing! LIKE A GIRL! He was swerving his hips and all being seductive! He batted his eyes over at Tobi!

Tobi: I am scarred forever! TT

Deidara: SHUT UP TOBI! IM TELLING THE STORY!

Okay. Onwards. Okay, he came over and –tries to stifle laughter- STRADDLED Tobi!

He sat in his lap and started nibbling on his ear…-laughs- HE MOLESTED Tobi!

Itachi: (just came back into the room) YOU TOLD HER! ROAR!!!! –tackles Tobi-

Deidara: SORRY! SORRY! TT SO MEAN!

Me: LOL! …idiots

Muhaaha. If he gets drunk, that might be my chance!

Me: Perhaps…he gets really loose when he's drunk. . He gets BUZZED!

Itachi: ….nooooooooo…..grrrr…..no

How do Itachi and Deidara get along?

Itachi and Deidara: ….fffiiinnnneee?

Do they ever hang out?

Itachi and Deidara: Not really….

Me: YOU DO TO!

Both of them: -defeat!- Yes…we do

If so, what do they do when they hang out?

Me: Yea…where?

Both: Erm….uhh…..you see about that…

Everyone: WHERE?!

Them: Gay strip clubs

Us: - NO WAI! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Deidara?! You're mine!!

Deidara: HE FORCES ME TO GO!...I don't even like it..Im NOT gay!

Kisame: WHAT"S WRONG WITH BEING GAY?!

Me: Why do you ask?!

Him; Er….you see..

Me: -faints-

Tobi: All of the Akatsuki is gay…

Deidara: -trying to revive me-

Me: -wakes up-

Deidara: Are you okay?

Me: SO MUCH YAOI POSSIBILITIES!

-dies from happiness-

Everyone: --V

THAT'S why she fainted…..

Also... Itachi's requirements for a girlfriend. I'm almost all of the above; I can kill my clan anytime. But what if I drive my little sister to emoness, will that qualify?

Or do I have to make her have a sex change? She might not like that.

Me: Itachi ….are you gay?!

Itachi: NO! NO! …kinda

You: TT

Me: well…answer her questionies anyway!

Itachi: Alrighty…

YES! Your sister MUST be emo!!

Sex Change? If you want to be MORE evil…..then yes. .

Oh…so willing to murther your clan…I like that in a person. .

Me: -coughinaguycough-

Itachi: SHUT UP!

Me: hehe

Hmm. begins plotting to get Itachi's heart Oh wait! He doesn't have a heart, that's why I love him so!

Itachi: AWW!!

YUP! No heart! I'm THAT evil!

3 3 3 3

Itachi-kun, the best ever!

Itachi: I agree.

Me: Someone has a big ego

Itachi: --

I agree with Sasori. Sakura is a pink .

Sasori: PINK BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First, I'm a Hidan fangirl, so all of you BEWARE! Mwauhahahaha -cough-

Choke!

Hidan: YAY! ANOTHER ONE! THAT MAKES….two? TT Im not popular….

Me: -huggles him- AWW! YEA YOU ARE!

Hidan: Sorry reviewer girl…I'm taken! -points to a reviewer up there- MINE! .

Me: SHE CHOKED!

Everyone in Akatsuki: -hands you glass of water-

Kakuzu, can I borrow some money? I'm broke.

Kakuzu!-!

NO WAI! MONEY! YOU! GIVE! AWAY?!!! NEVUH!

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MINE! –snatches money and runs away evilly-

Leader, why hasn't anyone killed Tobi yet? He's so ANNOYING! I'm kidding, Tobi's a good boy.

Leader: -growls- I've been tempted to!

Tobi: TT

Tobi is good….not annoying!

Me: -huggles MY Tobi- NO ONE CALLS MY Tobi-KUN ANNOYING! It makes him sad! .

Hi Guys! Im a big fan of you all even Zetsu and Kisame!

Zetsu and Kisame: YAY! –they both dance in circles to German polka music-

Me: O-o WEIRD!

I think you're all cool no matter what they say!

Zetsu and Kisame: What do they say?! TT

Me: Nothing…shh….shh…its okay….

If they you off I think you're cooler! I understand you're feelings if people tease you the way you look. I have the same experience.

Me: Aww…me too….its okay….

Zetsu: People tease me about looking like a plant and I eat them. .

Kisame: Er…….

Questions!

Umm... I love you all but I love Deidara the most so he's first... (Deidara: WOOT!!!!) Warning. Im a big fan of pairings with Hinata in it especially DeiHina... so Dei-chan...

Hinata: W00T!

Me: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

Hinata: Door was unlocked

Me: --V Get out…

Deidara: DeiHina? Sure why not

Me: GGRRRR!!!!!

Him: Oh wait…NARUTARD-CHAN! 3

Me and Deidara: Hmmmmm….-happy-

If you were kicked out of Akatsuki what would you do?

Same to all of you.

Deidara: I'D BLOW UP BUILDINGS, UN!

Zetsu: Work in a plant shop or greenhouse

Kisame: Probably go work with Shamu or something….Sea World…lol

Itachi: -- ninja…haha..im a Smartass

Leader: I WANNA BE IN A GANG!

Blue: Umm…..hair dresser? I don't know….

Hidan: PRIEST! Me: The type that molests people? Hidan: The type that molests Kakuzu Me: OH YEA! YAOI MOMENT!

Sasori: Puppet maker…der Me: Like Gapetto? Him: -- no

Kakuzu: Hmmmmm…work as a banker…I GET TO PLAY WITH MONEY!

And Tobi you're a good yet annoying boy, here's a lollipop!

Tobi ….thanks?

Me and Deidara: OH YEA! LOLIPOPS!

Akatsuki: --v Thanks for the lollipops yea…..

Everyone gets one too, Love you. (Im not a fangirl, i dont like being fangirlish)

Me: Good…although Im a fangirl…AHHH!!!!! –dies-

BYE ALL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark-emo-gal! I INCLUDED YOUR QUESTIONS! Im sorry, I must not have gotten them last time. I DO APOLOGIZE! .

Sumimasen!

Okay, I REALLY hope you like this chapter!

I look forward to you kooky questions for the next!!


End file.
